


A Mare to be Tamed

by Maradyeralias



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Firsts, Humor, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Sexual Inexperience, The Garrison Pub (Peaky Blinders), bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maradyeralias/pseuds/Maradyeralias
Summary: Nora is the daughter of a wealthy man training the Shelby's horse. After she meets Finn, they can't stop thinking about each other.
Relationships: Finn Shelby/Original Character(s), Finn Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Their First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I don't even know if people will read this, but this is my first time writing fan fiction! I binged Peaky Blinders and it was the first tv show to really inspire me to write. I love Tommy, but something about Finn's character really made me want to write more about him. Please let me know any suggestions, things you hope to see, or requests for different stories. I have more chapters ready and I will write more!

Tommy knew that Finn would have to start taking on more jobs on his own now that John was gone, but he wasn’t ready. He decided to take him on an easy, legal job to start him off.  The job in question regarded the training of a new half-Arab spotted mare that Tommy had bought at the auction the past week. He needed the horse trained, and he did not want to get involved with May Carleton again. So, his searching brought him to Mathew Alden, whose horse Stargazer had won the derby the previous year.  After a two hour drive, Tommy and Finn, accompanied by the groundskeeper, trekked up the long dirt path to the stables where Mr. Alden was awaiting his prospective clients. He was a rather short man, whose size did not suggest that he rode horses very often. 

“Mr. Shelby! Thank you so much for coming all this way to see our fine establishment.”

Tommy, charismatic as ever, replied “Thank you so much for having us, Mr. Alden. You have a beautiful property and even more beautiful horses, I can see. This here is my brother Finn.”

Mr. Alden beamed at the thought of Tommy being impressed. Finn nodded at him.  Mr. Alden began the tour of the stables and introduced Tommy and Finn to the man who would actually be doing the training, Mr. Patton. Mr. Patton then took over-explaining to Tommy the methods that he used and his many accomplishments.  As they were nearing the end of their visit, Finn and Tommy saw a horse being ridden into the stables. They were not fazed by this scene until the rider came more into view. It was a girl riding bareback with no shoes, no helmet, and no concern. Her long hair was flowing behind her, and she wore a mid-length skirt that was rather unsuitable for riding but made her look even more majestic as it flapped in the wind behind her.  Mr. Alden, upon seeing the distraction of his guests, turned to see what had caught their attention. He immediately turned back to them and started apologizing: “I am so sorry gentlemen — I told my daughter that we would have company and that she should stay out of the stables for at least two hours. She clearly misheard me.”  But Tommy and Finn could tell from her smirk as she slowed down that she had not misheard. She acted as she did not see them when she dismounted. Her hair was beautifully disheveled and she looked one with nature with her bare feet on the dirt. She handed the reins to one of the horse caretakers as she sauntered over to the men. 

“Gentlemen, this is my daughter Nora. I apologize for her dressing: she is rather a free spirit.”

Tommy took a long inhale from his cigarette as he looked her up and down. “It’s no problem at all” he replied and stuck his hand out to greet her. “My name is Thomas Shelby. Pleasure to meet you,” he said as she took his hand to shake it daintily. Her eyes then shifted to Finn, whose eyes had rested on one zone in particular just below her neck. He snapped out of his trance when she extended her hand towards him, abs proceeded to take her hand and kiss it. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Nora.” 

“Well,” Mr. Alden started, “We were just finishing up. Mr. Shelby, I will be in contact with you regarding the mare.” 

Tommy finished up the small talk with Mr. Alden as Finn and Nora smiled at each other. She looked at him through her eyelashes while he was much more confident in letting her know that it was she he was looking at (he was a Shelby, after all).  Just before Tommy was about to drag Finn out of his staring contest back to the Bentley, Nora asked her father, “daddy, have the Shelbys been invited to our ball this weekend?”  Mr. Alden looked startled and slightly afraid when his daughter brought this up. “No! It must have slipped my mind. I am so sorry Mr. Shelby. Mr. Patton, will you please go fetch these men two invitations for our ball.” He laughed nervously, hoping Tommy would not take offense to this oversight. Of course, Tommy was not and instead thanked Mr. Alden for his generous invitation.  After receiving the invitations and saying their goodbyes, Tommy and Finn departed down the dirt path. Finn could not help but look back to meet Nora’s eyes. To his delight, she was looking over her shoulder, looking right back at him, and he couldn’t help but admire her ass in that flowy skirt. 


	2. Stuck in Their Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first meeting, Finn consults Tommy, and Nora consults her best friend, Misha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! They will see each other again next chapter at the ball. Most likely, I will post that tomorrow. Comment any of your thoughts!

In the car, Tommy and Finn laughed to themselves about the occurrence. “Well, that was unexpected,” Tommy joked. 

“How did a thing like Mr. Alden father her?” Finn bantered. They laughed once again before Finn asked Tommy, “We are going to that ball, right?” Tommy grinned at his brother’s eagerness to see Nora again. 

“Of course, Finny boy – we wouldn’t want to disrespect our new business partner, would we?” Tommy laughed before glancing at Finn as he said, “I don’t think this one will be as easy as the Small Heath whores.”

“Arthur was just saying how upper-class women wanted working-class–”

Tommy interrupted him by laughing and saying “I don’t think you were supposed to hear that.”

“Either way, I like a challenge. I’m getting tired of the whores: they just blend in together. I need a girl who I don’t have to share with half of Birmingham. I bet she’s a virgin too, the way her dad tries to keep her away from everyone.” Finn acted tough in front of Tommy when really, he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to get her to like him. He had only ever had sex that he paid for. He didn’t see it as an issue until now, and he wouldn’t let Nora know either. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Back at the Alden mansion, Mr. Alden was attempting to scold his daughter but was failing miserably. He was too soft-hearted to truly reprimand his only daughter, and Nora knew this. Nora walked up the stone path from the stables to the mansion and had her staff make her bath. As she bathed, she pondered her new acquaintances. She had been planning on interrupting her father’s meeting with the peaky blinders, but she did not know that they would be as handsome as they were. Tommy was much too old for her, but his brother, Finn, was her age and fell prey to her sultry smiles and devious looks. She was excited to be able to speak with him at the ball and to tell her best friend, Misha, about her run-in. 

Lying in her four-poster bed that night, she couldn’t stop thinking about Finn: the way he stared at her body, the way his tongue slipped out to wet his bottom lip. She fell asleep dreaming of seeing him at the ball. 

The next day, Misha came over for tea time and their usual gossip session. As they sat in the parlor, Misha asked “So…? Did you end up meeting Thomas Shelby?”

“I did. And I met his kid brother, Finn.” She smiled when she said his name. Misha let out a joking gasp.

“And? Was he scary like the rest of the peaky blinders?” she asked. 

Nora told her the details of their encounter. Days before, Nora and Misha had heard about the peaky blinders coming to visit her father’s stables, and they were delighted to find out that it wasn’t going to be just any peaky blinders – it would be the Shelby brothers themselves. Both Nora’s and Misha’s fathers kept them rather hidden from the outside world. They only knew each other because their fathers grew up together and decided to have them share a governess. Now, they had just finished their schooling, so they occupied their time with riding, having tea, and occasionally socializing. Misha went out far more than Nora because of Nora’s strict upbringing. However, Nora sometimes did sneak out to pubs where no one would recognize her. Misha would convince one of her staff members to chauffeur them and not tell on them. All it took was some jewelry that she no longer had any use for. 

When they went out, Nora showed more of the true colors she had previewed to the Shelby brothers. Scandalous dresses in the back of her closet, the latest makeup, and many glasses of whiskey came into play. These were some of Nora’s and Misha’s favorite times together. Recently, however, there would be the occasional person who recognized them. They started going out less and less in fear of their behavior being reported to one of their fathers. Before, a ball would not be very exciting for Nora, but now, it was all she has been thinking about for the past week, especially now that Finn would be there. 


End file.
